Love Is Strange
by flaws-and-all
Summary: Bebe's taking this drawing class and their current focus is anatomy. In want of a best friend of a model, she asks Wendy.


Love Is Strange

"Hey, can I draw you?" A simple question that Bebe suddenly asked. I could tell she'd been waiting for a break in the music to ask, but at first I didn't understand. My features are so plain, my lips are small, hair lifeless. The only thing I really like about my face is my eyes. Not even the color, just the shape. But

"Sure."

I complied. I straightened my posture on her bed, fixed my hair and smiled and waited. She looked up from her sketch pad with confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, no love. I meant can I draw you, as in all of you. We're working on figures and different types of bodies in my art class right now, remember? I told you before."

Oh. I had forgotten Bebe's art class was focusing on naked people right now. Honest mistake.

"You don't have to let me, I was just asking." She smiled looking back down at her sketch pad.

"Oh, no. It's fine. What are best friends for?" I said with more of a sardonic tone than I expected and stood, removing my clothes. I can tell you what _I_ knowthey're for. They're for sharing secrets, and for being able to ask any question, for going to for almost every need, for-...hn. Yeah, I guess they're for this. Still, why she would even want to draw my body was a mystery. It's plainer than my face. It seemed like everything about Bebe was a step better than everything about me.

"Why don't you draw yourself, Bebe? Your body is interesting." I stood in my undergarments, staring at her in her tank top and shorts.

"I already did. Wanna see?"

I nodded and she flipped through her sketch book. She tore out a page and handed it to me.

"I shouldn't turn it in anyway, because it's of myself. There's laws or something."

Looking down, in my hands was a drawing of Bebe's beautiful naked body, front, back, and side. I was amazed. My cheeks felt hot, along with my entire face. Bebe can't draw everything, but she could most definitely draw people. And now I felt insecure.

"Are... you going to turn me in? The drawing, I mean."

"I don't have to, this is just for practice. I'll probably keep it, unless you want it."

"I'd rather have you keep it."

She laughed, "Understandable." and got up from her desk to lock her bedroom door. I slipped off my underwear and unhooked my bra. I felt so small. Bebe's tits are unbelievable, and she has nice curves. All that I've got going for me is what Bebe calls a 'persuasive ass.' I still don't understand it.

"Kay. Feet together, hands loose. After I sketch you, you can chill."

"Mhmm." My throat felt tight. Here I am standing in front of my best friend, bare and small with Bebe's drawing still in my hand. And her music made it just a bit more of an interesting scenario.

 _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey._

I'm unsure of what meaning that even has. Sure, it's catchy, but it doesn't seem to make the least bit of sense, and that's why Bebe likes it. She has a fascination with meaningless 90's music; N*SYNC, Britney Spears, Spice Girls, and even Tupac. Not the preachy beautiful songs, only the sexual and-or violent ones. Her music choices piss me off sometimes, but I put up with it.

"Just a little more. Your body's sick, Wendy."

"Uhm.."

"It's a compliment." She smirked and sketched.

"Thank you." Everything felt so hot, but I couldn't move. My body is anything but 'sick.' I don't hate it, I don't hate anything, but it seems much more enticing to have a body like Bebe.

"I wish I had yours, Bebe."

"Pfft. What?"

"I wish I had your body."

A hard smile was stuck to her face. "No, you really don't."

"I do! My body is so boring, my boobs are small, my legs are thin, there's nothing alluring about my figure." I pouted. After noticing my newly slacked figure, I straightened up again.

"There's everything alluring about your figure, Wendy. You can relax now, sit on my bed if you want. I don't care."

I moved onto her bed and continued to face her. I don't know what she meant by 'everything alluring.' I feel so basic all the time.

"What's alluring?"

"Do you really want me to say?" she asked with an honest smile.

"Yes, everything. Don't skip anything." I demanded, a bit peeved.

"Alright. I don't think you notice, but your personality makes for your body, babe. Even how you are now, ass naked, head tilted, perfect posture. Usually, girls with your features will use them to get what they can, but everything you want, you work for. You aren't overly proud, but you aren't ashamed of it. Every day, it's cold as shit and you come to school in a skirt and leggings. Every day. And I love it. And I love when you come over and slip your skirt off, because I know how much appearance means to you since you're such an activist, and it's nice that you're comfortable enough with me to let your guard down. I love your simplicity, I love holding you, your tiny waist, your small boobs, your perfect ass, because it's exactly what I've wanted. I blossomed unwillingly, you know that. I want your figure. I want your body, I wish I could have it for myself. And you know what I mean, love."

And now I was naked on my best friend's bed over-heating and possibly wet. My head was fogged and I was beyond turned on. For some reason, as if it helped, I seem to have been biting the top of my two fingers. Bebe was drawing, still. I tried to speak as if I was able to form a sentence.

"...What _do_ you mean?"

I wanted her to say it, and knew she'd be happy to.

"I want you for myself. I want your body. All of you, I want it to be mine. Your persuasive ass and the way you carry yourself helped me fall in love with you, and now I'm selfish. Any way you let me, I'll have you."

If I was thinking clearly, I would've realized that this was why she wanted to draw me, but I wasn't. In fact, I was still sitting on Bebe's bed, eyes shut tight biting those two fingers and shifting and making odd tiny noises, but I didn't care. I hadn't even noticed that Bebe was on the bed with me until my leg touched hers and I opened my eyes. She was smirking and glowing in front of me.

"May I?"

I wasn't sure what she was asking, but I nodded as quickly as I could.

 _Love the way you activate your hips and push your ass out. Got a nigga wanting it so bad, I'm 'bout to pass out._

She pushed me back and kissed me and I let go. I gave everything I had to Bebe. It was the longest period of time I've ever gone without thinking about anything.

After a nap I didn't know I would be taking, I woke up in the middle of Bebe's bed with my leggings and bra on. I sat up and stared at her.

"I didn't feel like putting your shirt on. Want to see the drawings?"

I wiped at my eyes and nodded once more, and was shocked to see the images of me standing and sitting and lying. Somehow, I looked so pretty.

"Gorgeous, right?"

"Yeah..."

I felt her eyes on me, but I couldn't pull mine from the sketches. She laughed and pulled me to her.

"If you haven't guessed, you're sleeping over. I already called your parents."

I grinned and hugged her.

"I still want your body."

"It's only seven, Wendy. There's time."


End file.
